In the related art, a technique in which a so-called color-blind person (a dichromat) can understand the hue of a color image has been developed (for example, see Patent Literature 1 below).
Specifically, Patent Literature 1 below discloses an image processing apparatus that: performs first conversion processing to convert an original color image (which may also be referred to as “original image”) into a luminance signal, a first color difference signal which is a color difference signal of a color pair that is difficult to be identified by a dichromat, and a second color difference signal which is a color difference signal of a color pair that is easy to be identified by the dichromat; performs second conversion processing to convert the value of the first color difference signal acquired by the first conversion processing into the value of the second color difference signal and convert the value of the second color difference signal acquired by the first conversion processing into the value of the first color difference signal; generates a color image subjected to hue conversion on the basis of the luminance signal acquired by the first conversion processing and the first color difference signal after conversion and the second color difference signal after conversion that are acquired by the second conversion processing; and switches and displays the original color image and the color image subjected to hue conversion such that the dichromat can visually check them in the same viewpoint.